fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherin Peaks
The Sherin Peaks is a location that was created from Dasamios' earth shattering ablities. The place used to be mainly forest until the dragon appeared and is known for being the main area where the Cantios is a native species. Areas *'Base Camp': The base camp containing all the usual supplies and bed. Forward from the camp is the Sherin Peaks, with a rising ash cloud from afar behind the largest peak. Heading on out from the main exit leads to Area 2 but from a more secret exit there is a path to Area 3. *'Area 1': The central part of the map. Heading upwards brings you to Area 12. There is a cave to the right to Area 4 and a stone bridge to the left to Area 5. Behind the area there is a ravine going deep in the ground filled with lava. Here almost all the trees from the prior map are broken and dead with the grass being brown in colour. Here all sections can be seen, the forest, the sea, and the peaks themselves. *'Area 2': This location has several fallen trees with a lake in its centre that is deep enough for hunters and monsters to swim in. There is some steam from internal heat under the earth. On the edges, some Sheara Fruit trees have managed to survive as short shrubs. This and Area 3 and 7 are the only areas to have a lush environment. It connects to Area 5, 1, and 3. *'Area 3': A large forested place normally accessed from Area 4 and a secret path from the base camp. This area is plentiful in Sheara Fruit and there is good potential in gathering here. A small break in the trees leads to Area 12. *'Area 4': Broken pieces of trees and burnt grass lies around this thin place. Its walls appear have been pushed out of the ground and the cracks between them and the ground have steam emitting out of them. There is a short wall going up the way hunters can climb up that goes into a section that offers more space for combat. It connects to Area 8, 1, and 3. There is a small climbable section on the left wall of the area that leads to a shortcut to Area 11. *'Area 5': A large sized area. To the left there is a section of water that leads out to sea and to Area 6. The ground here is earthy and covered with ashes. To right side there is a crack in the ground wall that glows red that leads to Area 9. *'Area 6': Here this place is a small piece of land away from the main place, ideal for fights with underwater monsters and is where they go to sleep. Strangely some Flying Wyverns will fly here and can be fought. It is connected to Area 5. *'Area 7': Between Area 1 and 8 is this. It is a decently sized area, with the very bottom being where all the remaining vegetation ends with an ashened ground going on until half the way, where several cracks mark the edge of the stone peaks section of the location. From that half onwards there is a stone slope separating the two halves of the area with two smaller ones by each side of the main slope that offer a quicker route upward. Continuing forward will lead to the path to Area 8. *'Area 8': A large cliff styled area with several layers of height to it. Here the entire area is made out of stone. Going up past the highest layer is a path to Area 10, the peak. To the right side is a cave that leads into Area 11. *'Area 9': A moderately sized cave deep into the earth that holds Powderstones. Here there is always a red glow with lava flowing around. Requires a cold drink to avoid losing health. The only area it links to is outside to Area 5. *'Area 10': A wyvern nest is here atop the highest peak of this location. Overlooking it is the World's Ravine, which contains the being who created this place. From it, huge clouds of ashes emit from the core and reach to the sky to ensure that the blanket of darkness doesn't expire. From the east side hunters can jump off back to the lowest layer of Area 8. Enough attacks to the north side will cause the entire area to curve, and eventually be destroyed as it collapses into the sea, removing it from the map. Any hunters that fail to escape this will instantly faint. *'Area 11': Located inside the second largest peak, this place is littered with boulders and pillars that have collapsed from the ceiling. This is another nest for large monsters mainly not of Leviathan or Flying Wyvern type. Upon a ledge is where the monsters sleep, a circular carving of rock marking a nest. At night this area has almost no light, making vision poor and an eerie ambience is present, so a torch must be used on a bundle of coal to light up the the place. It connects to Area 8, though there is a one way connection from Area 4 to here. *'Area 12': This area is completely cut off from the sight of the ashen skies and destruction. It is a tranquil place without monsters with a gathering spot for mushrooms and herbs. There is an ambience here that is borrowed from Area 7 of the Verdant Hills. It is connected only to Area 3. *'Area 13': Secret area only found in a random spawn. It is a peak near the grand summit that no monsters spawn in. The area itself is a cave which ceiling has partially collapsed, making the clouded skies and the sea visible. Here is a valuable collection of ore nodes and gathering spots for charms. When players decide to leave they jump down through a hole through the east direction to Area 8. (Is not shown on map) Unique Items Endemic Life (This lists only unique creatures found in the locale.) Terrestrial *Uncedeki *Smoky Uncedeki Area Hazards *'Hot Area': Area 9 *'Lit Ashes': When Teostra becomes enraged in Area 5 or Area 7 or Optiaster Cantios is in fire mode (Only in section with ashy soil), the ashes on the ground begin to burn and random patches of the ground will release bursts of fire every so often. This can also happen in a more minor way if fire attacks by any monster is used in this area. *'Risk Of Area Destruction': Area 10 collapses when tilted to the sea enough. *'Acid Rain': When Kushala is present in any non cave areas there will be rain that will decrease a hunter's defence when in it. Once Kushala enraged the rain intensifies and will begin to drain health at a slow but noticeable rate. *'Draconic Storm': There is a random chance of when a quest or expedition of the Sherin Peaks is started, thick black ash clouds will quickly blot out any light in the sky and replace it with a unnerving storm of dragon element thunder raging through the clouds. During one, the visibility will be noticeably worsened, near to pure darkness at night-time with only glows of torches, monsters and the dark red flashes of the lightning above. In addition to this, only native species can appear in the Sherin Peaks during one, so no travelling or nomadic monsters are present. Ecology Before the Dasamioses arrival via the World's Ravine the Sherin Peaks were known as the Sherin Forest. It was only filled with forest and jungle based monsters and had a temperate climate. The place was considered peaceful and not many hunts took place there. Attention first became crucial when many monsters suddenly fled the areas without warning in the span of a single day. That was when the sea behind the forest split open and a monster whose size beyond reckoning emerged from it and brought destruction down on the northern section of the forest. The shear power of the quakes created caused the earth on the coastline and the north to rise up into mountains as if they were being forged by the beings hands and obliterated any life that remained there. The hole created was forged with rock so thick water could not flow inside it, it was a custom made volcano. That place would come to be known as the World's Ravine. Ashes from it vary from light, moderate and sometimes heavy, very rarely it becomes extra deadly with it spewing gigantic amounts of it enough to turn the place into darkness. The levels of it is determined by the presence of the being who lives there, named shortly after the event, the Dasamios. This dragon uses this spot to arise from the mantle of the world to release built up energy out as ashes which people who have come into contact with said "erased their feeling of touch and pain". Now the place is called the Sherin Peaks, a place that has gained notoriety thanks to countless dangerous monsters appearing there that could never appear there when it was a forest. The immense amount of species here as been said to be the cause of the same ashes above the area, it aids soil while also creating volcanic like land in the more stone covered sections. Also thanks to the ailment known as Undrea being present as ashes on the grounds and sky the species known as Cantios has taken a large interest in this place and become the dominant and native predator in the region. Environmental balance is out of order, with the south being the remains of the forest with a lake where most herbivores can be found. The west is where the sea can be reached, though covered in murky waters due to the ashes there and further out leaves one at greater mercy of the clouds. A crack in a wall have been shown to lead below the surface and into a cave of volcanic nature where few have reported seeing Agnaktor there. The east lies the last chunk of the life that once was here, with a place of peace within. Unique plants never seen before grow here, including a fruit that induces body wide heat pain, proven to cure the effect of Undrea and mushrooms fertilised by the ashes of the sky, which isn't as dense as in other areas. The centre is where most the climates meet and where the true peaks start. The north is the peaks themselves are, with nothing but stone and grey and black being the things here. One of the peaks is where some can find shelter here, but must watch out as night brings a heart-turning darkness there along with the chance to be attacked by a wyvern of the shadows that lives in the peaks. Despite it being above a deadly overhang and unobstructed to the World's Ravines ashes right in front of it in the distance most Flying Wyverns sleep on the highest peak of the Sherin Peaks where a nest has been built. A massive variety of monsters pass through this area due to its ever changing climate, in search of the faint amounts of Dragon Element present the the ashes, and the atmosphere, as well as the disfigured environment. Most only stay a very short time, but this is more than enough time for major high threat fights and conflicts to occur between the many species, causing even more damage to the already disordered food chain. Until the Dasamios unleashes a big burst of ashes to create a draconic storm over the area, the Cantios species can be overthrown temporarily from the apex predator, to even being prey to immensely powerful monsters like several Deviants and Elder Dragons. During such draconic storms only native species remain in the environment while most travelling or nomadic species flee except those specialising in dragon element or are exceptionally powerful. Near to the Sherin Peaks is the Darkshine Caves, an area that also has relevance to the Cantios species. Battle Theme Note *The Sheara Fruit can be found in other Fangames that have monsters using the Undrea ailment. Trivia *Area 2's design was inspired by a section of the Devilfire Grove in Dragon's Dogma. Credits *'BannedLagiacrus': Suggesting the Acid Rain as a climate. *'Narwhaler': Created the map. *'TheElusiveOne': Highlighted a music theme. Sherin Peaks Post-Dasamios (Monster Hunter - Fusion Of Eras Version) "After the legendary hunter defeated the thought to be invincible Dasamios that cast a shroud of grey over the peaks, the area changed once more. Several of the old peaks collapsed from the quaking caused by the battle, including its highest one. He recalled seeing a Obsidian Deviljho and Cantios fighting on it moments before it crumbled, they most certainly died from such a fall. With the World's Ravine flooded the blanket of despair that stared upon its many inhabitants dissipated into nothing to let the sun shine into the place freely, as it did long ago. But, this sunshine wouldn't fix the landscape that had altered once more. Many species that had once lived there that didn't flee in panic from the chaos of the battle simply left as it no longer could contain the things they needed. But, the Cantios species still rule here as strong as ever, and new recently discovered species have began replace the ones who left. It may now look to be turning back to the Sherin Forest again, but the remaining and renewed presence of the peaks still gaze over the highest trees." - Unknown Areas The Sherin Peaks returned to their former appearance, the Sherin Forest, and so did also the monsters. The Area is no longer an odd mixture of volcano, mountains, desert and jungle, but instead returned to its former state which was a densely forested area. The Area layout is actually almost the same as it was before Dasamios was slain, however, as the area started to recover, some things have changed greatly. However, there is still volcanic activity, and thus quakes and ash rains as well. A new volcanogresw out of one of the higher peaks of the mountains. It can be seen from the basecamp, occasionally spitting ash and lava. *'Base Camp:' The Base Camp hasn't changed a lot, save for a lush green vegetation, which, however, can be found almost everywhere in the Sherin Forest. There is a main exit to area 2, this time it's not only one way and a path to area 3. *'Area 1:' WIP. Category:Areas Category:Chaoarren